Deadpool
Wade Wilson (also known as Deadpool) is a mercenary who became a superhuman with a regenerative healing factor from the Weapon X program. Biography Original Timeline= ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Prologue Wade Wilson was a soldier and mercenary with enhanced far beyond human reflexes and agility due to him being a mutant. During the Vietnam War in mid-late 1973, a young Wade was a member of a black ops group called Team X under the command of William Stryker. The team also included James "Logan" Howlett, Victor Creed, Christopher Bradley, Agent Zero, John Wraith, and Fred Dukes. He did as his leader ordered when it came to killing people. Stryker said he would be the perfect soldier if it weren't for his inability to stop talking. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Six years later, after Team X broke up, Wade was captured and taken to Stryker's base at Three Mile Island where he was experimented on for the Weapon XI project. With Sabretooth's help, Stryker gathered and collected the DNA from mutants whose powers could be used collectively within one body without destroying it, with Wade being the host body. By then, Wade was gone, and was now known as Weapon XI, "The Mutant Killer" - Deadpool (as Stryker explained - a "dead" mutant who had other powers "pooled" up into him). Stryker also seals Wade's mouth and gives him an Adamantium skeleton. Wade, now called Deadpool, was sent to fight Wolverine after Sabretooth was defeated. Dr. Carol Frost said the project was not finished but Stryker said to do it anyway. After freeing the captured mutants, Wolverine is stopped by the now active Weapon XI - Deadpool. Using Chris Bradley's power, Stryker was able to control him to kill Wolverine. They fight as the other Mutants flee. With the other powers he had from several other mutants (including Cyclops' optic beams, Wolverine's healing power, John Wraith's teleportation, Chris Bradley's technopathy, and Wade's prized blades used as two retractable arm blades) he was ready to fight and kill Wolverine. Logan faces Weapon XI alone and eventually climbs one of the nuclear reactors, Weapon XI follows in an instant using Wraith's teleportation ability. Logan puts forth his best effort but is pinned down. Just as Weapon XI is about to decapitate him, (at the command of Stryker), Victor later joined to help Logan as he shoves Deadpool away, and both of them fall into the reactor. Victor catches Logan, explaining the only reason he saved him was so he could kill him himself. Logan and Victor eventually end up back to back in order to fight Wade from both sides. They eventually catch him and stab him, but he teleports across the reactor. Victor attacks Deadpool as he fires on Logan with his optic blasts. Logan falls over the edge of the reactor as Victor is caught jumping at Weapon XI and shot back. Logan climbs back onto the reactor and just as Weapon XI is blasting Victor into the ground, Logan runs, jumps and slashes Weapon XI through the neck. Weapon XI holds his neck as Logan kicks him into the nuclear reactor, his head falling off as he tumbles below, with the lasers still firing. Later, Wilson, revealed to be still alive, began to put himself back together. X2: X-Men United His name appeared on Stryker's Computer. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, Team X was never formed. Deadpool Wade Wilson was born in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada at some point in the mid to late 1970s. He claims he was sexualy abused as a child, although it is unknown if this is true. At some point in time, Wade Wilson was a member of the Canadian Special Forces and befriended a bartender named Weasel. He would later retire and become a mercenary, helping to protect teenage girls from would-be stalkers. While visiting Weasel in his bar and getting put in a series of bar fights known as the "Deadpool", Wade would meet Vanessa Carlysle before ultimately ending up in a relationship with her. A year later, after proposing to Vanessa, Wade unexpectedly passed out. Learning he had been diagnosed with cancer, Wade, while trying to drink his problems away at Weasel's bar, is offered by a person to join a program that would presumably cure his disease. Despite initially declining, Wade later reconsiders and leaves Vanessa in the middle of the night to undergo the procedure. Getting placed into a facility, Wade would get injected with a serum by a man named Ajax before being tortured for days by Angel Dust to trigger a mutation. After learning that Ajax's real name was Francis, Wade would get placed inside an airtight chamber after insulting the man. Francis then reveals that the program was intended to turn Wade into a super-powered individual, where he would be auctioned off to become an assassin. During his time in the chamber, Wade's cancer cells were further enhanced, disfiguring his entire body in the process. The next day, upon being released, Wade would curse at Francis for his hideous form and hit Angel Dust, stealing a match from her in the process. Upon being sealed in the chamber once again, Wade took the match out and struck it, generating a massive explosion that destroyed his confinement. Getting into a fight with Francis, Wade would learn from his enemy that there was a cure for his disfigured form before getting impaled and left behind as the facility collapsed from the fire the explosion had started. Following this, Wade would dedicate himself to hunting down Francis. Inspired by Weasel, Wade became a vigilante, adopting the identity of Deadpool from the bar's fighting tournament. During this time, Wade moved into the home of a blind woman named Al while summing up the courage to reveal himself to Vanessa. As Deadpool, Wade would also catch the attention of Colossus, who became interested in getting the mercenary to join the X-Men. After killing many of Francis's associates, Wade discovered his enemy's whereabouts and intercepted a convoy of cars. Following the ensuing chaos, Deadpool managed to impale Francis with one of his katanas before preparing to kill him. However, Colossus, having spotted Deadpool on the news, arrives with Negasonic Teenage Warhead and prevents him from doing so, causing Francis to flee in the process. Enraged, Deadpool makes a few futile attempts to injure Colossus before getting handcuffed to the mutant, who decides to bring him to Professor X. After cutting his cuffed hand off (and leaving it with an obscene gesture), Deadpool escapes from the mutants by jumping into a dump truck on a freeway below. After returning to Blind Al's residence, Wade gets convinced into revealing himself to Vanessa but, after taking Weasel with him and going to the strip club where she worked in, loses the courage to do so. However, he later learns that Vanessa had been kidnapped by Francis. Determined to save his love, Deadpool arms himself at Blind Al's house before enlisting the help of Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Confronting Francis and his subordinates at a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a scrapyard, Deadpool, after having a brief reunion with Bob, fights his long-time enemy. Setting up camp on a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a scrapyard, Ajax prepared to kill Vanessa with another oxygen deprivation chamber when Deadpool, accompanied by Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, arrived to stop him. While the others occupied Angel Dust and a few soldiers, Deadpool confronted Ajax once more, eventually managing to overpower him. During the battle, Deadpool threw one of his swords into the oxygen deprivation chamber, successfully saving Vanessa. After Negasonic Teenage Warhead destroys the carrier, Deadpool Vanessa into the disconnected oxygen deprivation chamber, and she is thrown to safety. When he goes to reuinties with Vanessa, Colossus, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Ajax attacks him and have another brawl, with Deadpool beating Ajax to the brink of death. The mercenary demanded Ajax to cure him of his disfigurement, only to discover that there hadn't been a cure the entire time. Enraged after hearing how Ajax can't fix him after all that has happened, Deadpool pulls out a revolver and prepares to kill Francis. Before doing so, Deadpool asks if Francis has any last words, with The latter simply replying, "What's my name", and Deadpool says "Who the fuck cares?". Ignoring Colossus' speech about heroism, who wants Wade to spare his enemy's life, Deadpool summarily executes Francis with the revolver, much to the mutant's disgust. Following this, while conversing wit Colossus, Deadpool sees Vanessa approaching him and wonders what to say to her, but Colossus is sure the mercenary will figure it out. As Deadpool turns to Vanessa, she angrily punches him multiple times for abandoning her and is about to hit her boyfriend in the groin, only for Wade to convince Vanessa not to do so. Vanessa then demands and explanation from Wade as to why he left her. He sincerely apologizes to her for everything: leaving, not going to her sooner, and not summing up the courage to face her. Wade explains that he was disfigured and was afraid Vanessa wouldn't accept him, as his face isn't the same one she remembered. She wasn't hesitant about what was under his mask, so she removed it, only to find that Wase has another one under it, which she also removed. Deadpool reveals his disfigured form to Vanessa, but she didn't care what he looked like, for it was a face she was "willing to sit on", with Wade saying he obtained a "super penis" from being experimented on. Hearing this lewd comment, Colossus tells Deadpool once again to watch the language as young ones (referring to Negasonic Teenage Warhead) is watching. An annoyed Deadpool wonders what Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead are still doing in the scrapyard, and tells Colossus that he'll think about joining the X-Men. Deadpool tells Colossus to go be a big brother to someone. And compliments Negasonic Teenage Warhead by saying "nothing compares to to you". After acknowledging a reference from Deadpool, Negasonic said he was cool, leaving him baffled, as her comment wasn't mean. Colossus and Negasonic Teengae Warhead left the area, with Colossus saying that they'll make an X-Men out of Deadpool, as the mercenary reunited with Vanessa. Vanessa and Wade then reconcile and share a kiss, while Wade plays "Careless Whisper" by Wham!. Later, Deadpool, after revealing to the audience that there was nothing big for the post-credits scene but reveals that Cable would appear for the sequel. Deadpool 2 Personality Wade possess a highly sarcastic and cynical sense of humour that irritates and annoys most others. He regularly insults and belittles others to his own amusement. He feels no shame and can make a joke out of any situation, even after months of endless torture he was able to keep his sense of humor alive, despite it being shaken over some fear and shock over his subsequent transformation. Only a few select people are able to withstand his seemingly never ending inability to stop talking. He also possesses a more child-like personality than his fellow mutants, loving cartoons, potty humour, Skee-Ball, classic 80s television shows, rap music and American pop culture. His favourite band is Wham! and George Michaels, specifically, particularly loving the song "Careless Whisper". He remains very movie-cultured, referencing ''The Matrix, RoboCop, Aliens 3, Are You There God, It's Me Margaret, 127 Hours, The Cocoon, X-Men Days of Future Past ''and ''Star Wars. Wade, himself is aware that he is a fictional character in a movie and belittles this by breaking the fourth wall and speaking directly to the audience. The people surrounding him, however, have no idea regarding this and simply believe it to be part of his humour or psychosis. Aside from having less than heroic intentions, Wade can be crude, deranged, egotistical, and slightly sadistic at times, with no inhibitions or emotional restraint whatsoever. This is all due to the brutal torture and experimentations he suffered during his time under the Weapon X program, leaving him with a rather unstable mind. Being repeatedly killed, injured and maimed multiple times yet never dying may have also had negative repercussions on his sanity. He shows little remorse to the people he kills, normally making a joke while doing so and is defiant to being though of as a hero, correcting people when they say otherwise. Despite this, he made an effort to get Ajax's men to surrender since they only worked for him and he had no personal quarrel with them, though he may have simply been playing with them, as he suggested to dealing with them with 'preferential, borderline gentle, possibly even lover-like treatment". However, he did spare Bob in the midst of the battle, knocking him out with a headbutt during their reunion and then dragging him away, seemingly to safety. Wade is generally lazy regarding remedial tasks but when about to be paid or for revenge, he will pull out full effort; hence his catchphrase "maximum effort". Beneath his hard-bitten demeanour, Wade has a genuine soft side and at least some morality. Although he was a mercenary he agreed to scare off a young girls stalker without being paid for his troubles, revealing he can be affectionate. On matters of love he can be surprisingly sensitive, having been forced to abandon his girlfriend, Vanessa due to his terminal cancer he advised his taxi driver, Dopinder to fight for the object of his affections, Gita. Dopinder, however, did end up kidnapping his love rival when the two became lost in translation. Wade was actually extremely proud of him, even advising him to kidnap Gita as well and and kill him. He appears to be rather emotionally unstable. Whilst initially seemingly calm over failing to kill Ajax and his hand being severed he proceeds to scream in frustration over such failure before becoming laid-back yet again. Despite his randomly silly and immature nature, Wade also has a temper and on rare occasions can be serious. After discovering Vanessa was kidnapped he began acting more aggressively, pounding and shouting angrily which is a sharp contrast to Wade's usual cool-headed nature. When he learnt that Ajax had no way to cure him, even Wade had no comment to throw his way and was left in stunned silence before shooting him at point blank. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Original Timeline= Powers *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Wilson's original mutation. He is very alert and fast reacting, able to dodge and deflect bullets without much effort. During his battle with Wolverine and Sabretooth (in the original timeline), he is able to detect Sabretooth trying to attack him from back and quickly counter. In the Revised Timeline, when Ajax threw one of his battle axes at him, Wilson seamlessly caught and threw it back at him. *'Superhuman Agility'- Wilson's balance, dexterity, and coordination are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He could jump several feet from a stationary position, and with his body control, able to execute a variety of complex twists, turns, and flips while in mid air. In the Revised Timeline, he manages to jump several feet into the air from a derelict van. *'Superhuman Strength' - As Weapon XI, Wilson was able to knock Wolverine back a few meters with only his feet and overpower his half-brother, Sabertooth, whom has a much higher degree of strength than Wolverine. *'Retractable Blades' - As Weapon XI, Wilson was implanted with full-length straight ninjatō blades that are able to retract into his forearms similar to Wolverine's blades. They are also made of adamantium, allowing him to slice to virtually any target. *'Advanced Healing Factor' - Originally derived from Wolverine gene's. Wilson possesses a superhuman healing capabilities, able to instantaneously mend and regrow any part of his anatomy. While artificial, his healing is in fact superior to Wolverine's as he is able to survive decapitation. *'Phase-Jumping' - Obtained from John Wraith, Wilson is able to instantaneously teleport to anywhere he choses, provided he has proper knowledge of where it is. *'Optic Blast' - Derived from Scott Summers' genes, Wilson is able to fire powerful optic blasts. Shown able to produce intense concussive and/or heat beams, a single blast was able to decimate an entire factory tower. *'Technopathy' - Derived from Chris Bradley's ability to control and power electrical devices. While unknown if Wilson could actually manipulate technology himself, Stryker was able to use this power to send him commands, effectively controlling Weapon XI. Weakness *'Incomplete Surgery' - Despite obtaining a multitude of mutant abilities from the Weapon XI procedure, it was noted that his operation was "incomplete". The bonding process was incomplete because Stryker ordered the activation of Weapon XI before they managed to give more abilities to Weapon XI, as he needed to fight immediately. |-|Revised Timeline= Enhanced Homo Superior Physiology -When diagnosed with cancer, Wilson agreed to be injected with a serum to activate/further evolve his full mutant genes. The serum acted as a medium more than the actual trigger, as Wilson was forced to undergo extreme stress for an adrenaline boost to actually activate his genes. After his final torture by near-asphyxiation and his subsequent mutation, Wade was ultimately cured of his cancer and likewise obtained various enhanced physical parameters. *'Advanced Healing Factor' - Deadpool possesses nearly inexhaustible healing powers, able to quickly heal virtually any injury, even able to regrow entire lost anatomy. Minor injuries like bullet wounds and broken bones take merely minutes to recover while full dismemberment takes about and hour to restore, which goes through a period of accelerated maturing, starting as infant limb before becoming fully grown. Even more, his healing powers leave him immune to any form of illness and contaminate, able to even cure himself of the cancer that was previously ravaging his body. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Due to his healing factor, Wade's body produces from little to no fatigue. This allows him exert himself at peak capacity for as long as he desires. **'Decelerated Aging' - Wade's healing powers allow him to age much slower than a normal human. **'Nigh-Immortality' - Due to his powerful regenerative abilities, Wade is virtually invincible. Ajax noted that he made Wade immortal because of the experiments he performered on the latter. *'Superhuman Strength' - Wilson's strength was enhanced, able to shoved a man high into the air when pushing him out of his way, lifted a man high above his head while skewering him with his swords. He also was unfazed when he crashed through a car's glass roof from a highway several miles above it. In addition, he also struck his head against Angel Dust's, actually hurting her while not himself in the process. In addition, he has inhuman jumping, leaping and springing capabilities. He sprang several feet through the air and kicked Ajax and sent him flying. *'Superhuman Speed' - Deadpool possesses speed superior to that of even the finest human athlete. He is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire. Confined spaces could not limit his movement at all, allowing him to overpower and kill multiple attackers after landing in their car. *'Superhuman Agility' - Deadpool's agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has inhuman jumping, leaping and springing capabilities, and could perform acrobatic flips that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Resilience' - Wilson's durability and endurance have been enhanced to superhuman levels, able to traded blows with the superhumanly strong Ajax. He also has a tolerance to pain, making it hard to slow him down, to which even then he can quickly rebound, letting him continuously fight at full strength. For more desperate situation, he is even willing to cut off his own limb to escape. Getting stabbed in the head only momentarily left him dazed and hallucinating *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Deadpool's reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. He was capable of easily catching an axe thrown at him by Ajax. Abilities *'Multilingual' - In sticking with his talkative nature, Wade is proven to be fluent in speaking a variety of languages, including English, Spanish, German, Japanese, and an unknown Nigerian language. *'Expert Marksman' - Wilson is highly skilled with firearms and throwing weapons, able to hit precise targets without much time need to aim. He used one bullet to kill three men standing in a line, while he was also show to be able to throw a knife into a gunman's eye from several feet while running. He even threw one of his katanas several feet into the wheels of a motorcycle while jumping through the air. *'Master Martial Artis' - Wilson is also heavily skilled in melee and unarmed combat, able to overpower and kill several armed men after crashing into their car. *'Master Swordsman' - Wilson's signature weapons are his dual katana blades, which combined with his agility, speed, and natural combat abilities make two of his most highly efficient weapons. His swords allow him to cut through several trained gunmen with ease. *'Skilled Acrobat' - His enhanced reflexes and agility make him highly evasive and mobile in battle. Able to scale seemingly any terrain with no wasted timing or movement, he his prowess outmatches some of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. Using a variety of free-running and parkour manuevers, he is very difficult to anticipate with his erratic and spontaneous movement. Weaknesses *'Disfigurement Default' - Because of the exceedingly extreme methods to force his mutation, the same mutation that saved his life from cancer also permanently disfigured his skin, akin to being melted, even costing him his hair. While not affecting his physical performance and still able to heal seamlessly, his skin will always return to this default. *'Mental Impairment' - The extreme nature in which his second mutation occurred, Wade has developed noticeable damage to his mental stability. To which, he can be highly impulsive without restrain, easily distracted or forgetful, and very random in his mood. *'Brain Trauma' - When Ajax stabbed Wade in the head, Wade became temporarily weakened and disoriented, falling to the ground and losing all coordination. He snapped back to normal as soon as the knife was removed. Similarly he was shot in the head earlier, it took him a little longer to heal and get back on his feet then usual injuries. This may indicate that despite his amazing healing powers, severe damage to the brain may actually have an effect on him. Equipment *'Katana Swords' - Deadpool carries two katana swords that are strapped to his back. *'Knives and Daggers - ' Deadpool has multiple small blades holstered or strapped to his suit, some of which can be used as throwing weapons. *'Guns' - Deadpool is also armed with two handguns strapped to his hips. *'Costume' - Deadpool wears a suit in order to disguise his disfigured form. He also made sure the suit was coloured red due to his constant bleeding soaking and ruining his other clothes. Relationships Original Timeline= Friends *﻿William Stryker - Former Boss and Controller *Agent Zero - Former Teammate *Chris Bradley - Former Teammate *Fred Dukes - Former Teammate *John Wraith - Former Teammate Enemies *Wolverine - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Victor Creed - Former Teammate turned Enemy |-|Revised Timeline= Friends *Vanessa Carlysle - Lover *Weasel - Best Friend *Blind Al - Friend and Former Housemate *Dopinder - Transporter *Bob - Former Enemy, Friend, and Acquaintance *Colossus - Ally *Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Ally *Cable - Ally Enemies *Angel Dust - Enemy *Beast - Lawn Defecater *Ajax † - Enemy and Victim *The Recruiter † - Enemy and Victim Trivia *In the comics, Deadpool is a mercenary who wears a red and black costume, uses a wide variety of firearms, swords, and knives in battle, uses a small device to teleport, has an unstable healing factor superior to Wolverine's, is mentally insane, and breaks the fourth wall. In X-Men Origins: Wolverine, however, Deadpool's mouth is closed, his only weapons are long swords that come from his wrists (similar to that of Wolverine's Adamantium claws), he only wears red pants and black shoes, can naturally teleport, fires Cyclops' optic blasts from his eyes, and shows no signs of insanity. In fact, Wade Wilson before his transformation to Weapon XI shares much more in common with the comics version of Deadpool, such as his mercenary status and comedic nature. *Weapon XI is mocked in the 2011 video game Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. If the player plays as Deadpool and beats Wolverine, he says, "And that's how you beat Wolverine, people... AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS! MUAHAHAHAHA!" This is a reference to the fact Deadpool can fire Cyclops' optic blasts from his eyes in the film. *In Deadpool's comic book appearances he is known for breaking the fourth wall, and has even interacted with his writers and tends to speak to the reader. *''Blade: Trinity'' director David S. Goyer was going to write and directed the film for New Line Cinema with Reynolds as Deadpool. *In 2011, it was announced that there will be created a Deadpool movie, with Ryan Reynolds as the main character which is aimed for 2014. Producer Lauren Shuler Donner has stated it will be more faithful to the comics, discarding the Weapon XI incarnation seen in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *In the credits, Weapon XI is credited solely for as Scott Adkins, but Reynolds also played the character - he mentioned in an interview of how he managed to speak and drink when his mouth was "gone". *In X-Men: The Official Game, his name appears above a cell door in one of Wolverine's levels, though he doesn't make an appearance. *The black tattoos Wilson receives when he becomes Weapon XI in several cases outline the areas where patches of his comic book suit are black. *The scar tissue and occasional black coloring around Wilson's eyes as Weapon XI, as well as his lack of a mouth, are designed to evoke his comic book mask. *In Cable & Deadpool #2, page 13, when asked by Cable why a virus that can alter the way people looks, Deadpool answered "Hey, if you looked like Ryan Reynolds crossed with a Shar-Pei, you'd understand". By some twist of fate, Wade was played by Ryan Reynolds in the film. *Wade Wilson/Weapon XI appears in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game) voiced by Steven Blum (who also voices Wolverine on X-Men Legends games and Wolverine and the X-Men). *In some theaters' Easter egg endings, Weapon XI's hand is seen reaching for his severed head, and he opens his eyes and breaks the fourth wall (much like most other versions of him do) as by making a noise (a shushing noise to be exact, indicating that his survival is to remain a secret for now). *In the post-credits scene his mouth is partially open. This is probably because of the damage sustained in the fall. *Two actors portray Wade Wilson in X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Ryan Reynolds portrays the character as a member of Team X while Scott Adkins portrays the character after he has become Weapon XI. * In the original timeline, Wilson as Weapon XI possesses copied abilities similar to Rl'nnd, a super Skrull from the comics who uses copies mutant abilities. **Both possess retractable blades and healing factor from Wolverine. **Both of their blades are coated in metal, Weapon XI is laced with Adamantium whilst Rl'nnd uses Colossus' abilities to turn his flesh and blades metal. ** Both possess teleportation. Weapon XI from Kestrel (John Wraith), Rl'nnd from Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **Both possess Cyclops' optic blast. External links * * Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Immortality Category:Caucasian Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Enhancement Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Super Agility Category:High Body Count Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Unusual Features Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Team X Category:Canadians Category:Energy Blasts Category:Osteokinesis Category:Technopathy Category:Teleportation Category:Deadpool (film) Characters Category:Scars Category:Body Transformation Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game) Characters Category:Multilingual Category:Agility Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists